One Little Person can Change The Future
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: Joyce Adrian is a 17 years old girl that looks like a 12 years old boy... Yeah... some luck right? She LOVE Naruto and even complained for at least twice a week about the deaths in Naruto that shouldn't have died. Well... It is until... ... ... Read to find out Use my OC or u can just picture her as yourself. Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto ( for all the chapters here)
1. chapter 1

**I know I know what you're thinking right now... ' What's in his mind making another story??! When he still needs to update his other stories?!!'**

 **Don't worry , I'll update it!! Just be patient... Very Patient...**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and any other medias if I didn't say anything.**

 **Yup it's Naruto alright!! But be nice to me!! I didn't watched all of it... Just until... A little after Naruto come back with Jiraya... before Shippuden...**

 **XXXXXX**

" Talking "

" _Muttering_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 ** _' You'll know later...'_**

 **3rd Person's Pov**

 **5.00 p.m**

" Sigh... I've been rewatching Naruto every time... WHY?! Just WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?!! For example... Zabuza and Haku... They should have lived or maybe somehow switch to the good side!!...

...Like maybe... Vegeta from Dragonball Z! He's cool , right?... Or Kaito Kid from Detective Conan! Even though he's the enemy but still in the good side... , He still helps them with the black organization at that episode in the train...

...Then Hiruzen too! He was supposed to be THE THIRD HOKAGE!! And HE DIED just because of some Creepy Pedo-Snake Freak! Then-!" A 17 year old teenage girl was cut when she was complaining , Well... more like rambling to her 2 close friends that's almost twice as tall as the girl.

" Come on Joyce!! You just need to accept it! It's just the way it was supposed to be..." One of Joyce's Friends said.

" Yeah! Amanda's right!... By the way , When will we eat?? I'm starving here!" The other one whined. Cue 3 grumbling noises from their stomachs.

" ...Sigh... Alright , Alright Junier... What do ya guys want?" She said , rolling up her sleeve , getting ready to cook.

" OMELET!!" Jun said.

" Guess I'll take the same with her..." Amanda said.

" Okay... Just wait 5 minutes... go watch or play something" she said.

 **Joyce's Pov**

 **5 minutes later**

" Yo guys! It's done!" I said.

They come to the kitchen and sit at the table before Junier begins eat the omelet at fast speed followed by Amanda.

" It's fo freskig goog" ( It's so freaking good) Jun said with her mouth stuffed with food

" Thanks" I giggled.

" So... Are you still writing your fanfics?" Amanda asked.

" Heck , of course yeah!" I said.

" The lemons too?" Jun said.

" Why would I stop?!" I said while eating the omelet.

" heh... now that I think about it... I am a teen with the body of a child and mind of an adult..." I chuckled , making the other two laugh.

After about half an hour , they went back home. So it's only me in my apartment soooo... NARUTO TIME!!

 **9.00 p.m.**

I'm rewatching Naruto and I'm on the part when Zabuza and Haku died.

I let out a heavy sigh " Man... I just wish... I WISH THAT I CAN JUST GO THE HELL IN THERE AND SCREW THE STORYLINE... Yeah... That'd be freaking awesome..." I said to myself as I feel myself falling into a deep sleep , leaving the tv on.

 **The Next Day** **7.00 p.m**

I woke up at the scent of ... grass?!... Wait... I open my eyes and looked around me.

" WHERE IN THE NAME OF HISOKA AM I?!" I said while still looking around. **( A/N** **: Who's a Hisoka fan?! )**

It's all graphic... I'm sitting in a middle of a grassfield , sitting beside me is a bag , there's my phone , sketchbook , artset , favorite snacks and a headset in the bag.

' _Nice! Whoever that put me here , thank you... for bringing my VERY important things..._ ' I thought.

Currently , I'm wearing a red hoodie and jeans ( The pic for the story)

I put the bag on my back and start to wonder around this... place.

After 15 minutes , I continue to wonder until I saw a familiar building , ...A HOKAGE TOWER?!

" No way no way no way no way no way..." I muttered , while pinching my cheek.

Okay... My cheek definitely hurts like hell now.. " Okay... Joyce... Deep breath... Inhale... Exhale..." I calm myself before heading towards the building to find some answers.

I mean... he IS The 3rd Hokage... maybe he knows something?..

I run and sometimes jump to dodge some bushes while I was heading the Tower.

But I noticed , I run fast.. Yeah I originally can run fast but this is HELLA fast! It just took me 5 minutes to arrive to the front of The Tower.

' _Hmm... Cool! But I'll think about that later... First , to the Tower!_ '

I walked inside the building , acting like any other normal villager... Well... I did get lost a little... okay I got lost.

I was still looking around until a random ninja approached me before asking" Uh... What is your business here?"

" Um.. I somehow woke up here , so I want to ask if The Hokage knows something" I answered , well that is the truth... just not entirely.

" Okay then... Follow me" the ninja said although there is still distrust in his eyes.

He guided me and stopped infront of a door , then he knocked on the door and waited , until we heard a ' Come in'.

He opened the door and bowed " Sir... There's a young boy claimed that he somehow just woke up here and he wants to ask if you know something about it.."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and said " Bring him in..." making the ninja bow again.

Then I went in after the ninja told me to come in and I sensed people around us.

' _Woah.. This is so cool! I guess they are the ANBUs... And I SENSED them! Nice one animated body!_ ' I thought.

 ** _' You're welcome...'_**

' _WHA?! WHO ARE YOU?!_ '

 ** _' I'm inner you... y'know like Sakura?'_**

' _Oh... Okay... Wait.. How did you know that Sakura has an inner self too?!_ '

 ** _' I can talk to her... Geez.. I'm you too -_-... Of course I know! Baka!'_**

' _Oh yeah... Heh oops?... Well gotta go... I need to talk to Gramps..._ '

 ** _' Okay... See you in... uh... 5 minutes... or at least after you done talking to Gramps...'_**

' _Okay_ '

After a little chat between me and inner me that is no longer than 2 seconds , I then bowed " It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mr.Hiruzen" I said , smiling brightly , making him more confused.

" I was told that you somehow had woken up here...What is your name young boy?" Hiruzen said.

" Yeah... My name is Joyce Adrian and I'm biologically a girl..." I corrected.

" Oh! My apology..." he apologized.

" Oh that's okay! I'm used to it... but I think I need to tell you this.." I said.

" Tell me about?" He asked.

" But... Could you... be the ONLY one that knows this? I'm uncomfortable of the ANBUs that are listening..." I said , earning an amused expression from Hiruzen.

" ...Alright...ANBU dismiss... But I must say that I'm impressed..." he said , as the ANBUs poofed to other places.

" Hehe... Thanks..." I said , scratching the back of my neck.

" What is it that you wanted to tell me Joyce?" He said.

I checked if there's other people before I begin to explain Gramps about Naruto , My World and other things.

" Hmm... Interesting indeed... It seems that you've been transported into another universe..." Hiruzen said , blowing some smoke.

" Yeah , my thoughts exactly... Sooooo?" I trailed.

" I'll look into this accident , but meanwhile I'll give you an apartment but you'll need to stay low... and don't let anybody see you.." He said.

" Well okay then... But what about my clothes?" I asked , noticing that it would attract many attention.

" hmm... I'll give you some money , you can buy your outfit and wear it for now..." he said , poofing out some smoke.

" Okay... Thanks Gramps!" I said , taking the money.

 **Hiruzen's Pov**

I watch as the mysterious girl went to buy some outfit..

' _Wait... Did I tell her where's her apartment?... Oh well... she'll be back.._ ' I thought to myself.

 **Joyce's Pov** **Outside**

" Hmm... What to buy??" I ponder to myself as I was walking in front of stores , until I found a perfect outfit with my favorite colour too.

" Yes!" I said , as I walked in the store and ask if they have the outfit in my size.

While I waited , the inner me startled me by saying ** _' What are you doing now?'_**

' _Woah! You scared me... I'm just going to buy some ninja outfit..._ '

 ** _' Hooo... Where is it?'_**

' _I'm waiting for the worker to bring it at my size... But it's like that one.._ ' I thought , looking at the outfit.

 ** _' You've got AMAZING taste... Well , you are me after all hehe'_**

' _Heh... Oh by the way , What should I call you? It's troublesome to call you 'inner me' y'know... There's no ring to it.._ '

 ** _' Hmm... I've never thought about that... How about.. Jaguar?'_**

' _Alright... That sounds cool... and there's still a J there..._ '

" How many do you need , Sir?" The worker asked , bringing me out of my thought.

" Oh 2 please" I replied.

 ** _' Pfft... He called you Sir... , Oh that just give me an idea! We need to give you a name...'_**

I was about to ask when the worker called me , " Here it is , Sir" He said.

He give me a bag that contains my outfits , I pay for it and head to my apartment... Wait... Where is it?

" Sigh... Guess I need to go back..." I sighed as I head back to the Tower.

' _Oh... And what did you mean by giving me a name?_ '

 ** _' Yeah! A Disguise name... Don't you want to disguise as a boy?! This'll be AWESOME!'_**

' _Oh!... Alright... but only until we graduate..._ '

 ** _' Graduate? Oh... I knew it! Haha!!'_**

' _Yup! First , We train with Gramps-_ '

 ** _' Then get as powerful as we can-'_**

' _After that , Gate a Summon-_ '

 ** _' Then ask or not beg Gramps to put us in the Academy a few days before graduation-'_**

' _Then , We'll ask him AGAIN to put us into group 7 as a 4 man team-_ '

 ** _' Then..'_**

' _W **E** S **CR** E **W** TH **E** T **IM** E **L** I **N** E!!'_

 **At The Tower**

I went inside The Tower and walk towards Gramps' office.

I knocked on the door and just come in without waiting for a respond.

" Gramps... Uh , Where's my apartment anyway?" I asked , straight to the point.

" It's not really an apartment , but it's like a small house near the forest... It's at ~~" Gramps explained where my soon-to-be house.

" Oh! Thanks Gramps! By the way , what's Naruto's age right now?" I asked.

" He is 10 right now... Why do you want to know?" Hiruzen said.

" Oh... I just wanted to know when will he start as episode 1... I guess it's still 2 more years" I said , grinning.

" Hmm... I've been thinking Joyce , How would you like if I train you , I can sense something in you... And well , to waste time until we find out how did you get here..." Hiruzen offered.

" huh.. YES!!! This is just like in fanfictions!" Joyce gasped.

' _Speaking of fanfictions , maybe I'll try reading Jiraiya's Icha Icha book..._ ' I thought.

 ** _' Totally.. Maybe we can help him with some of the Lemon...'_**

" Fanfictions?" Hiruzen said , confused.

" Yeah! Here!" I took out my phone and show Hiruzen my saved fanfiction of Naruto .

" Read it" I said.

Silence... That's what's filling the air this moment... I'm waiting for any kind of response from The Third Hokage...

But instead , he just poof out smoke like always...

" Hmm... Quiet interesting... What is this thing anyway?" Hiruzen asked.

" It's called a phone , normally we need Wi-Fi or internet but... I guess we don't need it now..." I muttered to myself.

" Wi-Fi?"

" Oh , it's nothing..." I said.

" By the way , When will I start training?!" I asked , excited.

" Tomorrow , come meet me here at 9 a.m." he said.

" Okay" I replied , grinning.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Okay... I'm done! What do you think?**

 **I think She'll meet Naruto at the next or after the next 2 chapters**

 **Bye byeeeee... J Out!**


	2. Ch2 The Transformation Jutsu

I am back!!

 **WARNING!! There is just a bit vulgar words??? I guess..**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXX

Joyce's Pov

I woke up at 6.00 a.m...

' I still have 3 hours... Guess I'll walk around a bit... maybe I'll see something that's not in the anime...' I thought before showering , put on my now usual outfit and lock my door.

' Well... This is quiet the sight... Seeing the Village this close...' I thought to myself while I was walking through the Village.

' Yeah... Breathtaking...' I was startled by Jaguar.

' WAAAAAAAAHH! Oh... It's just you... Warn me next time maaaan...'

' Ah!! My ears! It huuuuurts'

' You have ears?..'

' I AM you...'

' Oh... Well , Excited for training?'

' HECK YEAH!!'

' Hey! Don't shout!' I thought to her as I walk past a crowd.

' Yeah yeah.. Whateverrr... Eh? Isn't that?'

' What?' I thought , as I stopped my tracks.

' That! In front of you dumbass... The 'Icha Icha Paradise' !!' She 'said' to me.

' Oh yeah!! I forgot about that!! Good job Jaguar!' I thought as I spot the God-Forbidden Book being presented behind a glass of a book store.

' But how do I get it?... Oh! I'll transform like Naruto!' I thought.

' And... How?'

' Gimme 10 minutes to master Chakra and try the transformation jutsu... This is like in fanfics!!! I hope I'm overpowered!' I thought , feeling so much excitement.

' Calm down girl! We still have time before training... So let's just go somewhere and do some private training...'

' Okay... Nggggg!! I'M SO EXCITED!!'

' GAH! Don't shout!! And you were the one that warned me'

' Sowwy'

I searched for a place to train until I found a grassfield ' This'll do..'

10 Minutes later ( Author is too lazy to write this part , but the result is that she mastered it)

' Alright! Mastering Chakra is not that hard, actually it's pretty easy...' I thought as I was walking back towards the book store.

' Yep!! Now onwards!! To that book store to buy that book!'

' Yeah!'

I transformed into an older woman , a middle aged woman , with my clothes because it still fit , guess I bought a big one... No wonder it was a bit baggy.

' Well.. huuuuuh haaa here I go' I inhale as I talked to myself before sensing something.

I looked to my right to see nothing , I shrug it of having an idea in my mind.

And boy... I don't think he'll go easy on me now...

Then I walked into the store and immediately go to the adult section , searching for THE book.

When I spot it , I reach it only for another hand to grab it at the same time.

I looked at the hand and followed it to it's owner , ...Kakashi!!

" Oh.. Um... Sorry Miss... Take it... I'll take the other one" Kakashi said , scratching behind his neck while I stare at him

I was still at shock until ' Hey! Dumbass! You're staring! Come on reply!'

" Uh... Miss?" Kakashi waved his hand infront of my face.

" Huh?... Oh! Sorry..." I bowed , THE book still in my hands as I put them on my knees when I bowed.

" O-Oh... It's okay..." He said , still scratching his neck with one hand and waving the other.

" W-Well... I guess I'll take this?"

" Yeah.. I'll just take the other.."

" Okay... Thank you Kakashi.." I said , before making a bee-line to the cashier/counter.

Kakashi's Pov

' This is new... A woman buying an Icha Icha book... Maybe we can be friends...' I thought as I take another copy of the said book.

I saw the woman goes out of the store while waiting in line. Then I walked back to my apartment to read this masterpiece... Then it hit me...

' Wait... Did I tell her my name?!'

Joyce's Pov

I walked out of the bookstore... Freaking out.

' Oh My God !! OHMYGOD!! IT'S KAKASHIIIIIII!! BEFORE HE MEETS NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!'

' Argh! Again with the screaming! Man... Wait... You did a MAJOR slip up!'

' I did? What di-... I. called. him. by. His. Name!'

' Ahhhhh! Fast! Transform back!! Before he gets suspicious and search for us!'

' Yeah! yeah!' I thought to Jaguar before transforming back to my small self and putting the book inside my pocket.

A Little Time-Skip

' Phew... well.. That was close! Oh! and it's already about 8.30 a.m! We still have a little more time... guess I'll just walk there...' I thought to myself , as I checked the time.

I was walking through the Village for a while before deciding to head to the hokage tower.

Time Skip

I have arrived to the hokage tower and knock on the door in front of me.

" Gramps , it's me..." I said before receiving a ' come in'.

I opened the door and come in the office.

" So... Ready for training?" Gramps said.

" Yeah!" I replied.

" I think you'll be a quick learner... Seeing that you can perform a transformation jutsu without any help..." He said , smiling.

" I knew it!! It's you gramps!" I exclaimed , smirking.

" Hahaha... yeah , but why did you buy that book?" He chuckled.

" sigh...Well... Do you remember when I said that this is a tv show?" I said as he nods.

" Well... this book appeared every now and then because Kakashi always reads it... sooooo I wanna know heh.." I said while pointing at the icha icha book.

Gramps raised an eyebrow and asked " you do know that it's not just any book... right?"

" Of course! It is written by Jiraiya... I write lemons like these shya'know" I said.

" ...What is lemons? And I'm guessing it's not the edible type..." he asked.

" Y'know... uh... what was that again? Oh! Sex scene..." I said.

" O-Oh..." was all he replied before awkward silence , well not for me at least.

After sometimes , I was getting bored by standing and staring.

" Graaaaaampsss.. C'mon! Let's get to training..." I whined.

" Oh , Okay... follow me..." he said before getting up from his chair and walking outside and arrived to where I first woke up.

Then Gramps turned to me and said " Okay... let's see your transformation jutsu again..."

Nodding , I transformed again but into another person , Zabuza Momochi.

I make my eyes into a glare and put my left hand on the handle of the sword that is resting on my shoulder while putting all my weight in one leg , or in other words posing as if I'm a cosplayer.

" Nice! Gramps! Did you see that?!" I said , in my voice , while looking at gramps who stood there with amused eyes.

" Say... Is that-" he asked before I cut him.

" Yes... Zabuza Momochi... The missing hidden-nin from Kirigakure's seven ninja swordsman of the mist , the demon of the mist" I said.

XXXXXX

Well... that's it for now

See you at the next chapter

J.. Out!!


End file.
